The Unforgiving Darkness
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: This happens after the Great War. Heartwing is having trouble adjusting to things in her new Asturian home, no friends, no love, no comfort. But will that all change? V/H F/E (A/M??)
1. The Darkness That Haunts

'Where am I?' She asked hoarsely. She looked around her; there was just darkness, nothing.  
  
She realized that she wasn't wearing anything, no clothes of any kind. She looked around again, making sure there weren't any people looking.  
  
But how can that be? She was nowhere, but at the same time somewhere.  
  
There was a strange weak white light emanating from her body. There was some kind of strange black symbol on her forehead as well, something she had never seen before in the waking hours. She looked at her hands, trying to understand everything.  
  
Where was she? How did she get there?  
  
She tried to think of what the answers to those questions could be, but she couldn't think of anything. She didn't remember, she didn't know. She couldn't remember anything, not even her life, if she had even had one.  
  
Was she dead?  
  
The question hit her, it horrified her. If she was dead, where was she then? It didn't look like heaven, or hell. Or maybe, the place she was in was where people go when they don't believe in either heaven or hell. Was that even possible?  
  
'Hello,' a voice suddenly cut through the deafening silence of the black abyss. She spun around, it was another girl.  
  
The other girl seemed older, 16 maybe 17, she didn't know. The girl had short brown hair, kind of like hers, but totally different in some way. The other girl was naked as well, with the same weak white glow about her body. The other girl didn't seem to mind, or care.  
  
'Who are you?!' She (the first girl) asked, anger growing inside her.  
  
'I am Kanzaki Hitomi, and you are?' The girl, Hitomi said.  
  
'I'm Heartwing.'  
  
Hitomi woke up with a start. She was sweating like a pig. That dream. she knew that dream. She had had it many times before. Every time it was the same, the same person, the same name. What was it trying to tell her?  
  
Von sat up next to her. 'What's wrong sweetie?' He asked her, resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'I had that dream again.' Hitomi replied hoarsely.  
  
Von shook his head. 'Don't worry; it's just a dream, probably brought on by stress or something. Don't worry about it.' Von tried to reassure his loving wife.  
  
'But what if it's not *just* a dream Von? What if it has real meaning, like my visions during the war?' Hitomi asked him, looking at Von sadly.  
  
Von nuzzled her shoulder. 'Everything will be fine, we can talk about this more in the morning. Just go back to sleep, you need it, for the baby.' Hitomi rested her head on Von's chest, falling asleep once again.  
  
Heartwing sat up quickly, she was trembling and sweating. She couldn't stop shaking. Heartwing wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the shaking.  
  
She had had that dream before, but this time it seemed even more horrible than the last. She hated having the dream; it made her despise having to go to bed at night. The dream was just another reason for her to hate life. Like everything else.  
  
Heartwing was still panting; her pupils were also still dilated. Heartwing took a few deep breaths.  
  
'I need to calm down. I have a big day tomorrow, we have guests coming.' Heartwing told herself, lying back down on the bed. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. Heartwing sat straight up in her bed. She looked out the window.  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the drawn curtains. She squinted at the light.  
  
'Aaah, the light, it burns!' Heartwing said, rather sarcastically really, as she covered her eyes.  
  
Someone entered the room noisily, closing the door behind them. Heartwing buried herself under the covers of her bed.  
  
'Oh come on! We've let you sleep in long enough! You need to get up, the guests are coming soon!' The male voice told her angrily as her pulled the covers off of Heartwing.  
  
Heartwing turned her back to the man, and the sunlight as she cringed in pain. She moaned. The man shook her violently.  
  
'Come on, get up!' He told her again.  
  
Heartwing reached for a pillow and whacked the man in the head. The man stumbled back, but grabbed the pillow quickly and hit her in the head.  
  
'I don't have time for your games this morning! Your Grandfather will get very angry if you're not down there to greet the guests with the rest of us!' The man told her angrily.  
  
Heartwing moaned. 'No, go away!' She told him weakly.  
  
The man groaned angrily, he walked over to the curtains and opened them all the way. Heartwing moaned loudly in pain.  
  
'The light, it burns!' Heartwing cried out, covering her eyes. The man sighed heavily, shaking his head.  
  
'Come on, get dressed.' He ordered her.  
  
'No way, I'm NOT putting on one of those stupid dresses!' Heartwing retorted angrily, remembering the last time she wore one of those. things.  
  
'Oh come on, I thought you looked really cute in that dress.' The man said, looking at Heartwing thoughtfully.  
  
'Screw you Bit!' Heartwing yelled at him, throwing a pillow at him. He blocked it, laughing.  
  
'Well, if you don't want to dress yourself, I can dress you myself.' Bit smiled at her, laughing.  
  
'Fine, just get out and I'll put on the stupid dress!' Heartwing practically yelled at Bit, making some of the servants walking nearby stop. Bit left, shaking his head and laughing at Heartwing.  
  
Heartwing stood up and walked to her closet. She opened it up, disgustedly looking through the closet; it was full of dresses, and only dresses. Heartwing sighed. She hated dresses, how come no one could understand that? It was so simple.  
  
There was a knock at the door. 'What is it?!' She asked angrily.  
  
'What's taking so long? Hurry up!' Bit replied.  
  
'I think I'll just take my time then!' Heartwing replied angrily, shaking her head and pulling out a dress that looked at least half decent to her.  
  
Heartwing laid the dress on the bed. She started to pull her shirt over her head, she was braless that day, she didn't like sleeping in one.  
  
The door suddenly opened, it was Bit. 'I just thought that I--' He stopped. He stared at Heartwing, as Heartwing stared right back at him.  
  
'Whoa, Heartwing.' Bit said, staring not at her face, but just below that. Heartwing covered herself, screaming.  
  
'BIT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!!' She screamed angrily at him.  
  
Bit backed up, closing the door behind him. When he was out in the hallway, he leaned against the door, sighing.  
  
'Whoa, she looks good.' He said to himself, getting that dreamy anime look on his face.  
  
Heartwing blushed a brilliant shade of red. She shook it away, getting back to the task at hand, trying to put on the only dress that seemed remotely nice looking.  
  
The dress was a dark, almost midnight blue color. There was a collar that was snug around her neck that had some gold encrusted in a design (like the design on the collar of Dilandau's armor) that was pretty nice looking, at least to Heartwing. The dress didn't have any sleeves, and the gloves looked just like normal short gloves. The gloves were the same color of the dress, and the edged that met Heartwing's skin was gold as well.  
  
To finish it all off, the dress had matching blue high heeled shoes. Heartwing hated high heels, but she knew she had to wear them because she knew her Grandfather, and maybe even Bit would be looking to make sure that she was wearing the appropriate apparel. They would also be looking to make sure she was wearing the appropriate things because they had already caught her wearing sneaker under her dress.  
  
Heartwing looked to her full mirror. She brushed her hair flat, and then she ran her fingers through it, making her hear look ruffled up, but still very nice. She leaned close to the mirror, and inspected her face, making sure there was no "dirt" on her face.  
  
She smiled at herself in the mirror, concluding that she was ready. She turned around swiftly, letting her dress twirl around her body a bit. She smiled, satisfied and walked to the door.  
  
'What took you so long?' Bit asked angrily turning to see Heartwing. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking over Heartwing's body.  
  
'What are you looking at?' She asked him angrily. Bit's mouth was wide open and moving, but nothing was coming out.  
  
'Well.?' Heartwing asked him again.  
  
'I-I. it's time to go. The guests will be arriving soon. Come on.' Bit finally regained his sanity.  
  
Whoa, she looks hot in that dress! Why did she have to pick *that* one? Bit thought, stealing a quick glance at Heartwing.  
  
'What's wrong with you?' Heartwing asked him she was really angry, but only showed agitation in her voice.  
  
'N-Nothing's wrong...' Bit replied, straightening up his stance a little bit more.  
  
'Oh really.?' Heartwing glanced at him with just one eye. She chuckled lightly at him, shaking her head. 'I see.' She said skeptically, cocking her head to the side.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: I just started writing this story. I was getting pretty bored of writing my other stories (My Little Spy, Sailor Earth Is Back, and And Better than Ever! Etc...).  
  
This is the result of that boredom. I just kinda started writing this story, no planning was involved or anything. Just a loose story line, and what characters were going to be paired up, if any.  
  
I hope it seems at least a little interesting so far. I have no idea where it's gonna go, so I'm open to any ideas. ^_^  
  
Please R&R!! 


	2. Darkness Draws Everyone Together

They walked outside to meet her Grandfather, who was still waiting. He smiled at them.  
  
'Good morning Bit.' He greeted his guard/soldier merrily (I seriously have no idea what Bit is. He's just kinda like what Allen is, but just for Heartwing's Grandfather. I guess you could call him the captain or something of the guards).  
  
'It's a *VERY* good morning Sir.' Bit smiled at him as if he knew something that Heartwing's Grandfather did not, in which he did.  
  
'Oh, I see.' Her Grandfather smiled. 'Good morning Naomi.' Heartwing's Grandfather said.  
  
'Grandfather, don't call me that!' Heartwing pleaded with him. Bit held back a loud snicker.  
  
'Shut up Bit!' Heartwing snapped.  
  
'Don't say things like that to your elders!' Her Grandfather scolded her. Heartwing sighed, agitated.  
  
'They're here.' Bit pointed up to the sky.  
  
A strange, floating ship landed a little ways away from them, in the large field a little ways away from the large barn.  
  
Heartwing hadn't ever seen a ship quite like that before. She had seen cargo ships and other ones, but never one like the one presented before her.  
  
A few seconds after it landed, eight people came walking out. They walked up to Heartwing, Bit, and her Grandfather.  
  
'Ah, hello my friends.' Heartwing's Grandfather greeted everyone. There was a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the woman standing next to him had blonde shoulder length hair as well. Another man with aqua green colored hair was standing next to a woman wearing a green dress, and had gold around the edges of her ears.  
  
There was some sort of young cat girl that looked about 14, maybe a little older. The girl had pink hair, and blue eyes. And odd combination, Heartwing thought.  
  
There was a man standing next to the cat girl. He was wearing some sort of brown robe. He had brown hair, and a ponytail. He was wearing some glasses as well. The sun was reflecting off of them, not allowing Heartwing to see the color of his eyes.  
  
Then there was a young boy that looked about 16 or 17 with deep black colored hair standing next to a girl with short brown hair, just like Heartwing's hair, but at the same time, totally different.  
  
Heartwing's eyes widened as she realized who the girl was. 'Kanzaki Hitomi.' She whispered hoarsely to herself.  
  
'Hmm.? How do you know my name?' The girl asked. Heartwing was stumped, it felt wrong to lie to the girl that had been haunting her dreams since she had come to that godforsaken place.  
  
'I-I.' Heartwing faltered.  
  
'You were. told of me.?' The girl, presumably Hitomi, asked. Heartwing could only shake her head up and down.  
  
Heartwing pulled herself together long enough to flash a small weak fake smile. She was lucky enough that her Grandfather interjected.  
  
'I don't believe you know my granddaughter. N-' Heartwing cut off her Grandfather.  
  
'Just call me Heartwing. That'll do just fine.' Heartwing smiled sweetly at the group of eight standing before her.  
  
'H-Heartwing.?' Hitomi asked; sweat starting to gather on her forehead. She stumbled back a bit, the boy standing next to her grabbed on to her forearm, keeping her from falling back.  
  
Heartwing stepped back a bit, surprised at Hitomi's response. Hitomi had her face in her hand. Sweat was now visibly clear on her face.  
  
'Y-You're *her*.' Hitomi said, startling everyone.  
  
'What, what are you talking about?' Heartwing's Grandfather asked, walking over to Hitomi to help hold her up.  
  
'What did you do this time Heartwing?!' Bit asked her angrily. Heartwing shook her head violently.  
  
'I just introduced myself! You people said that is what I was supposed to do to be polite!' Heartwing protested.  
  
'Go back to your room Granddaughter!' Heartwing's Grandfather ordered her harshly.  
  
'But I--' Her Grandfather cut her off angrily.  
  
'Go, now!' Her Grandfather told her angrily. Heartwing left quickly to her room, breaking out in to a run as soon as she got back in to the house that looked more like a giant (huge) mansion or a palace.  
  
Heartwing sat angrily down on her bed. She knew she was in for it now. She was going to be blamed for that girl, Hitomi, fainting, or doing whatever she did. Heartwing's Grandfather was going to yell at her, and Bit was probably going to give a big speech afterwards about how she should be more polite.  
  
'Screw that, screw all of this, these people are all crazy.' Heartwing said angrily to herself.  
  
'Oh, we are?' Someone at the door asked. Heartwing looked to him. It was the man that had been standing next to the pink haired cat girl.  
  
Heartwing stood up. 'How'd you know this was my room?!' Heartwing asked him angrily.  
  
'I asked one of the servants when I got in, they were happy to tell me where your room was.' The man said, smiling at Heartwing. He looked at her over the rim of his glasses; he looked over her body, almost like he was admiring it.  
  
Heartwing looked away, concealing her anger. 'What did you come to my room for?' She asked him.  
  
'Hitomi fainted; she's lying down right now. Your Grandfather wants to talk to you, Miss Heartwing.' The man said, smiling at Heartwing as he said her name.  
  
'And you are.?' Heartwing asked him, glaring at him angrily.  
  
'I am Dryden Fassa. And you better watch your manners, looking at me like that. You could get in to a lot of trouble with some people.' Dryden told her.  
  
'Whatever.' Heartwing mumbled.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'Never mind*.' Heartwing replied, walking out the door past Dryden. He soon trailed behind her.  
  
They walked to the dining room where everyone else from before was waiting. They were all sitting around the large dining table that Heartwing and her Grandfather sat at together every meal, never speaking a word to each other.  
  
Heartwing's Grandfather motioned for her to sit down. Heartwing sat to her Grandfather's left as he sat at the head of the table. Bit sat across from Heartwing, giving her the 'Oh boy, you're dead' look that he was so good at giving.  
  
Her Grandfather looked at Heartwing angrily, not saying a single word. Heartwing looked back at Bit for advice, maybe he would try to tell her what to say, but nothing came. Bit just kept looking at her with that same grave look on his face.  
  
Heartwing's Grandfather sat back in his large chair. 'I never told you about Queen Hitomi Fanel of Fanelia before, Heartwing.' He said simply.  
  
'Hitomi was having the same dream, for just over two months. She never told me much about it, just that there was this one girl that was always in it. Do you. know anything about this dream?' The boy with black messy hair asked Heartwing.  
  
'Well, I.' Heartwing looked down.  
  
'Please, tell me.' The boy pleaded with Heartwing. She looked up at him.  
  
'Who are you?' Heartwing asked. The boy looked at her shocked, as if he expected her to know.  
  
'Don't you. know?' He asked, shocked. Heartwing shook her head.  
  
'Then we might as well introduce ourselves.' The man with aqua green colored hair said.  
  
'You know me, I'm Dryden Fassa, and this is Princess Millerna Aston.' Dryden said, pointing to Millerna. Millerna smiled at Heartwing.  
  
'I am Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli.' The man with long blonde hair introduced himself regally.  
  
'I'm Merle..' The cat girl said, licking her paw.  
  
'And I am Prince Folken Lacour De Fanel of Fanelia, and this is my wife, Princess Eries Aston.' The man with aqua colored hair said, implying the woman sitting next to him.  
  
'And I am King Von Slanzar De Fanel, ruler of all Fanelia. Hitomi is my wife.' The boy, Von said.  
  
'I'm surprised you did not know of us before this.' Eries said, looking at Heartwing questioningly.  
  
'Where have you been hiding not to know us?' Folken asked her. Heartwing looked up at him, and then she looked to her Grandfather.  
  
'I.' Heartwing trailed off.  
  
'Her Father didn't like Asturia, or most countries on Gaea for that matter. When she was three years old, he took her away. I didn't see her until only a little less than three months ago. I still really don't know quite where her Father took his family, but I know he hid her from being raised the proper way that a lady should.' Her Grandfather explained. Heartwing felt humiliated, her Grandfather made it sound like she didn't know anything, like she was a stupid blonde.  
  
'I see.' Folken said, looking over at Heartwing.  
  
'Do you know anything about the dream?' Von pressured her. Heartwing looked up at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Never Mind - In Heartwing's dictionary it means: You're stupid, so leave me alone.  
  
Oh yea, just to say, I added something to the first chapter, about a symbol.  
  
It was actually brought to my attention over MSN by Harmony that Bit and Naomi (Heartwing) have names from Zoids.  
  
I actually did get the name "Bit" from Zoids, but I think I have only seen like one or two episodes.  
  
I hope everyone that is still reading this story likes it so far. ^_^ 


	3. Bit's Little Accident

Heartwing put her hands on the table in front of her. 'Well, I.' Heartwing looked pleadingly into Von's eyes. Von rested his hands on Heartwing's.  
  
'Please, tell me. I want to know what is haunting my wife.' He begged her.  
  
'Well. nothing really happens in the dream. At least to me.' Heartwing said, looking at everyone sitting around the table.  
  
'That is alright just tell me what happens in the dream, even if it isn't much, please.' Von continued to plead with Heartwing.  
  
'Well, the dream isn't really like any other dream I've ever had. When I first realize that I'm in the dream, indescribable feeling washes over me. You have to actually be there to know how it feels. The dream, it. it's dark. it feels like the darkness around me is going to swallow me, and no one can save me. The only thing that can save me is the light,' Heartwing paused.  
  
'The light, what is that?' Von asked, attentively listening to Heartwing.  
  
'It is the light that surrounds me during the dream and the symbol on my forehead.' Heartwing explained.  
  
'Symbol, what did the symbol look like?' Allen asked her.  
  
'I don't know it's hard to explain really.' Heartwing told him.  
  
'Here, draw it on this piece of paper, maybe I'll know what it is. I know many different ancient languages.' Dryden said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil type object and handing them to Heartwing.  
  
Heartwing took the items and drew the symbol. She had to concentrate on what the symbol had looked like in the dream. It took her about five minutes to think of what it looked like, and draw it, but she did it. When she was done drawing the symbol, she handed the piece of paper back to Dryden.  
  
'That's what the symbol looked like.' She said simply. Dryden inspected it. Dryden looked down at Heartwing, a great surprised look on his face. 'This symbol means "Hope"; do you know why you might have that on your forehead?' He asked her.  
  
'No clue whatsoever. I have no hope, why would I have that symbol then?' Heartwing asked, smiling devilishly, joking around.  
  
Von snarled at her. 'DON'T JOKE AROUND!!' He yelled at her, leaning over the table.  
  
'What else am I supposed to do? I can't fight, I'm not allowed to.' Heartwing smiled at him. Von winced; Folken put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.  
  
'Please, tell us more of this dream.' Folken told Heartwing.  
  
'I'm standing there, its pitch black, I can't see anything, I wouldn't expect to see anything anyways. The only thing I can see is I, because of the light.' Heartwing chuckled. 'Now that I think of it, it seems like the light is truly protecting me from the darkness. The light gets dimmer every time I have the dream, I don't know why. It just. does.' Heartwing said, shaking her head. It hurt to talk about it, she didn't know why, it just did. It made her stomach flip, and her mind became tangled about.  
  
'Is something wrong? Do you need a rest?' Allen asked her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
'No, no, I'm fine.' Heartwing said, shaking her head, clearing her mind.  
  
'What else happens?' Von asked, calmed down now.  
  
'I hear someone say hello, so I turn around and it's her, Hitomi.' Heartwing explained. 'I get sort of angry, and scared at the same time. She looks kind of like me, with the light, I mean. I ask her who she is, and she says "I am Kanzaki Hitomi, and you are?" I just reply, I just say "I'm Heartwing"' Heartwing said, pausing and looking over to her Grandfather.  
  
'That's it?' Von asked. Heartwing snapped her attention back to Von.  
  
'Surprisingly yes, I wake up right then. I don't know if anything happens to Hitomi before I meet her in the dream, but that's all I know.' Heartwing said, looking towards the door.  
  
'Are you sure there isn't anything else you need to tell us?' Von asked, still not understanding what had made Hitomi dread the dream.  
  
'What were you wearing in the dream?' Bit asked, looking over at Heartwing with just one of his eyes.  
  
Heartwing turned tomato red at the face, looking at him through shocked eyes. 'W-wearing.?' She asked hoarsely.  
  
'What's wrong? It's not like you two weren't wearing anything.' Dryden laughed light heartedly. Heartwing turned even redder when he said that.  
  
'Oh.' Dryden said, blushing a bit. Bit held back a snicker.  
  
'You two were naked?!' Von asked, sounding a bit hysterical.  
  
'Maybe I should go now.' Heartwing said, quickly pushing her chair back, and starting to walk off. She didn't make it very far before her Grandfather grabbed her by the arm.  
  
'Now sit down. There is nothing to be ashamed of.' He said, pulling Heartwing back to her chair.  
  
Heartwing sat reluctantly down, sighing. 'Why do you have to interrogate me? You're treating me like a prisoner, more than you usually do.' Heartwing said angrily, looking at her Grandfather.  
  
'If, it helps the Queen of Fanelia become well again.' Her Grandfather said.  
  
'So, you would pick the Queen of Fanelia over your Granddaughter?' Heartwing chuckled lightly. 'That's so typical of you.'  
  
'You will not treat your superiors like this! Is that clear young lady?!' Her Grandfather said quite angrily.  
  
'Maybe, maybe not.' Heartwing replied, cocking her head to the side.  
  
'Go to your room now, we'll discuss this later!' Her Grandfather almost yelled at her. Heartwing stood up and went to her room, anger filling her blood, giving her the fuel she needed to feed the fire.  
  
'I'm sorry, my Granddaughter can be hard to control sometimes.' Heartwing's Grandfather said, shaking his head as he rested his elbows on the table.  
  
'She is just a child, and she is coming up on her teenage years. They can be like that sometimes.' Eries said sympathetically.  
  
'Yes I know. I've had to deal with a teenager before, but not one this rowdy before.' He replied, still shaking his head.  
  
'Well, at least she's got good looking bazooms.' Bit pointed out.  
  
'Bazooms.? You mean her--' Bit cut Allen off.  
  
'Hell yea.' Bit said, looking at Allen, smiling mischievously. Eries and Millerna looked at him questioningly. Merle was just licking her paws, not paying attention.  
  
'You've seen them?' Dryden asked, only now showing great interest.  
  
'Of course I have.' Bit replied, acting cool like it was absolutely nothing to him. 'What are "bazooms"?' Von asked, looking at everyone.  
  
'Well. they are.' Allen trailed off, blushing lightly. He didn't want to say it in front of Millerna; he didn't want to give her the wrong impression.  
  
'Well, continue,' Heartwing's Grandfather urged.  
  
'They're a woman's breasts.' Folken said flatly.  
  
'Folken, how would you know that?' Eries asked, giving him a death glare.  
  
'Well. I..' Folken looked at Eries, he was at a loss of words.  
  
'You've seen my Granddaughter's chest?!' Heartwing's Grandfather asked angrily. Bit looked at him, he feared for his life now.  
  
'Well. I.' Bit stumbled through the unfinished sentence. He couldn't say anything, because no matter what he said he was dead.  
  
'Well you what?' Heartwing's Grandfather continued, giving Bit the death glare.  
  
'I..I. I w-walked in on her while she was d-dressing, Sir.' Bit stuttered through the sentence, watching Heartwing's Grandfather's rage growing.  
  
'What else did you see?' Heartwing's Grandfather asked Bit angrily.  
  
'N-Nothing else Sir, I swear!' Bit said Heartwing's Grandfather glared at him. 'I swear I didn't see anything else, Sir!' Bit said, practically pleading with Heartwing's Grandfather not to kill him.  
  
Heartwing's Grandfather sighed heavily. 'I need to lie down, the servants will tell you when dinner is, show you to your rooms, and help you settle in. I'll see all of you at dinner.' Heartwing's Grandfather said, standing up slowly and walking away.  
  
Before heading to lie down, Heartwing's Grandfather stopped by Heartwing's room, to talk to her like he had promised. He knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in.'  
  
'Sweetie, I wanted to talk to you, about before.' Heartwing's Grandfather said. Heartwing looked up at him.  
  
Heartwing was sitting on her bed, holding a controller in her hands, playing a video game. She was wearing grey baggy sweats and a tight black tank top; she was clearly still not wearing a bra.  
  
'Heartwing.' Her Grandfather said, walking towards her.  
  
'You have some nerve,' she said, not looking at him, but staring at the screen of her TV.  
  
'LISTEN TO ME, THESE ARE IMPORTANT GUESTS! YOU ARE EXPECTED TO RESPECT THEM! LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!!' Heartwing's Grandfather hit her, throwing her from the bed to the floor. He was breathing heavily after yelling so much, he looked over at Heartwing.  
  
Heartwing was lying on the floor, unmoving. Blood was trickling down her cheek and on to the floor from the small cuts she had on her face where her Grandfather had punched her. She didn't dare move, might her Grandfather beat her.  
  
Heartwing closed her eyes tightly, just wishing for him to leave her there, alone. Her Grandfather walked to her side, looking down upon her lightly shivering figure.  
  
He fell on his knees next to her, shaking. 'Oh god.' He whispered hoarsely, reaching out to touch her face. 'Heartwing.?' he asked, taking her face in his large hand. Heartwing opened her eyes a little, to peer at her questioning Grandfather.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! BAZOOMS!  
  
(Clears throat)  
  
(Starts laughing again)  
  
I still can't get over that. I didn't want to say "boobs", that was waaay too immature. And breasts. well that was the end of it right there. lol.  
  
I hope that was enjoyable. please R&R. 


	4. The Symbol Emerges

He fell on his knees next to her, shaking. 'Oh god.' He whispered hoarsely, reaching out to touch her face. 'Heartwing.?' he asked, taking her face in his large hand. Heartwing opened her eyes a little, to peer at her questioning Grandfather.  
  
Her Grandfather gathered her in his arms, tears flowing down his cheeks. He put his hand on the back of her head, resting it against his shoulder.  
  
'I'm so sorry, please forgive me Naomi.' He said. Heartwing could feel her Grandfather shaking in fear.  
  
'You hit me.' She said, no feeling in her voice. Her Grandfather looked down at her, gasping in surprise as she looked up at him.  
  
She had that symbol on her forehead, and her eyes, her eyes! Her pupils were almost gone, engulfed in the beautiful light purple of her eyes. Her eyes had no emotion in them, none at all. Her Grandfather could see something strange happening in her eyes, some sort of mechanical changes.  
  
'Heartwing, what's wrong, what's happening to you?!' Her Grandfather called out to Heartwing.  
  
Heartwing blinked, shaking her head. 'What is it?' She asked quietly. She acted as if nothing happened.  
  
Heartwing's Grandfather stood up, with Heartwing in his arms. He pulled the covers back on her bed and laid her down.  
  
'What are you doing, why are you putting me to bed?!' Heartwing asked him angrily, trying to sit up, her Grandfather pushed her back down.  
  
'No, lie down. You need some rest, just sleep for now.' He said leaving her to wonder what was wrong.  
  
Her Grandfather ran down the hall, running in to a servant on the way. 'Where is Princess Millerna?' He asked the servant.  
  
'She's down the hall and to the left.' The servant said.  
  
'Thank you.' Heartwing's Grandfather choked out as he continued to run down the hallway to get to Millerna.  
  
When he got to the room she was in, he realized it was Hitomi's room. Millerna was checking Hitomi; she had all of her medical equipment out and everything.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' Von asked as he sat by Hitomi's side. Hitomi was wide awake, she seemed fine, but Millerna was still giving her a check up.  
  
'Well. I don't know. She seems fine, let's just wait and see.' Millerna replied, packing up her equipment again. She looked over at Heartwing's Grandfather.  
  
'Oh hello, Lord Ocram, I thought you were going to lie down for a little bit.' Millerna said as she turned to face him.  
  
'What's wrong Sir?' Bit asked. Heartwing's Grandfather was sweating, worry clearly in his eyes.  
  
'Heartwing, something's wrong with Heartwing!' He said hoarsely, his hands shaking.  
  
'Where is she?' Millerna asked him, picking up her bag.  
  
'Follow me.' He said as they hurried down the hall again, towards Heartwing's room.  
  
Heartwing's Grandfather opened the door, showing everyone in (Folken, Von, Millerna, Dryden, Eries, Bit, and Allen). Heartwing sat up in her bed.  
  
'Grand--' Her Grandfather pushed her back down, shaking his head.  
  
'What happened?' Millerna asked, walking over to the bed. She glanced at the still turned on TV, then to Heartwing, then to her Grandfather.  
  
'N--' Heartwing's Grandfather cut her off.  
  
'Her eyes, and there was that symbol on her forehead.' Heartwing's Grandfather said, conveniently leaving out the part about him hitting her.  
  
Millerna set her things out on the bed and looked in to Heartwing's eyes. 'What about her eyes?'  
  
'They--' Heartwing's Grandfather cut her off again.  
  
'Her pupils dilated, her pupils were almost gone. I didn't know what was wrong. And there was something strange happening in her eyes.' He trailed off.  
  
'Something strange.?' Bit asked, looking at the pissed off Heartwing.  
  
'There's nothing wrong with me! Get out!' Heartwing said angrily, pushing Millerna away from her.  
  
'Stay still! I need to examine you!' Millerna protested.  
  
'No, you don't!'  
  
Millerna sighed angrily. 'Tell me exactly what happened.' She said.  
  
'Well. I.' Heartwing's Grandfather paused nervously.  
  
'What happened?' Von urged him on.  
  
'He hit me, and knocked me off the bed! He cut my face! And he was yelling at me!' Heartwing burst out.  
  
'He did what?!' Allen asked, angrily looking at Heartwing's Grandfather.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AR: I haven't updated this story in a really long time. -_-; I don't think people are enjoying it as much as I thought they would..  
  
AR stands for Author's Randomness.. I thought that was different.  
  
I revamped Chapters 22-27 on "A New Breed of Soldier". I thought that was a pretty bad story, so I'm trying to add a little more detail to the end, and trying to make things make more sense.  
  
I was kinda rushed at the end of that story. It was dragging on, and I wasn't as interested in it anymore, but just recently I saw that it had the most reviews of any of my other stories so I thought I'd try to make it better.  
  
If anyone wants to read some other good stories, you should read these ones:  
  
"Take My Hand" written by Rai Dorian  
  
"Rescue Me" written by Rai Dorian  
  
"Aestus Niveus" written by Toadie  
  
"Just Three Words" written by iMoToLoVe (Card Captor Sakura)  
  
"How Char Joined the DS" written by Harmony  
  
"Broken Trusts" written by Demonic-Sakura  
  
Please R&R my story, and other people's stories as well!! 


End file.
